


Halloween Special!

by dumbassunderthemountain



Series: Guy in Our Time [2]
Category: Robin Hood (BBC 2006)
Genre: F/M, Halloween
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-05
Updated: 2020-10-05
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:40:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,005
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26832319
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dumbassunderthemountain/pseuds/dumbassunderthemountain
Summary: Guy of Gisborne learning about modern Halloween. Takes place after After Work and the whole Our Times series which takes place over spring and summer. Not set in 2020 either. This has Halloween on a weekday like it normally is.
Relationships: Guy of Gisborne/Reader
Series: Guy in Our Time [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1957252
Kudos: 5





	1. This is Halloween!

**Author's Note:**

> In the middle ages All Saints Day was celebrated on Nov. 1st for all the saints that didn’t have their own special day and Oct. 31st was All Hallows (saints apparently?) Eve so Guy would be semi familiar with parts of the concept but from what I can tell All Hallows Eve didn’t matter much and the word Halloween didn’t exist yet. Partially used a Fizzycustard headcanon about Guy and under dramatic (spoiler)

“What are you doing?” Guy’s voice came up from behind you. 

You froze awkwardly holding a box you were putting on the floor next to the coffee table. “Getting out the Halloween decorations,” then putting down the box. “There’s three more boxes in the car, just grabbed ‘em from storage.”

“Three? For what? What is Halloween? Are we holding a feast?” He interrogated. Over the five months that he’d been living and falling in love with you after mysteriously falling into the twenty-first century Guy of Gisborne, now just called Guy Gisborne, had learned a great deal about the modern era. He always wanted to know more though and hated whenever he found big gaps in his knowledge, like unknown holidays. 

“In the order of your questions, more decorations, for the Halloween...aesthetic, ya know decorations. Halloween is my personal favorite holiday nowadays it’s just about celebrating creepy things for the most part, but some people myself included still stay at least partially true to the origins, which is from an ancient Celtic holiday about how the vale between the living and the dead is the thinnest on that night so ghosts and stuff can easily walk the Earth. It’s also connected to your All Saint’s Day. I pulled stuff up on the laptop for you to read cause I knew you’d have questions...Oh, and no. We’re not having a feast. The feast holiday is in two months, we’ll get to that later. For Halloween we will be sitting on the couch watching Halloween movies and handing out candy to trick or treaters, children that come to our door in costume. We both will be wearing costumes as well. It’ll be great!” Guy stared at you blankly after you quickly and excitedly explained your favorite holiday. 

After a few seconds Guy nodded. “I’ll go read what you pulled up about it.” Before going to sit on the couch with the laptop. 

“When you get done will you help me decorate?” 

“Yes. Though I do not know how much help I’ll be.”

“I know, but it could still be a fun together activity.”

Guy nodded then spent over half an hour reading the articles you had pulled up for him to read. The articles covered the history of the holiday along with all the traditions that people practice today. While he read you brought in the remaining boxes and unpacked them all over the coffee table and beside Guy on the couch. Once he had finished he closed the laptop and looked up to find himself surrounded with decorations. “The holiday sounds very interesting. I can see why you enjoy it so much. But I do not understand why you are decorating now? It’s the beginning of September. There’s nearly two months until the holiday.”

You walk over to Guy taking his hands in yours and very seriously looking into his eyes. “Guy, Halloween in a lifestyle and a state of mind. I would like to be surrounded by it as soon as possible. It just feels weird decorating in summer when it’s 90 degrees out.. Besides half my home decor are Halloween decorations anyways. We’ll wait awhile before we carve pumpkins though. Don’t want ‘em to go bad.” 

Guy had never seen you in Halloween mode before and you could tell that he was slightly taken aback by it. To you it seemed he did not have much interest in the holiday but was just going along for you. “Okay so, I’ll put on the halloween playlist while you stick these bats to the wall with tape so it looks like a colony of bats is flying from the front door to the living room windows okay? Oh and you have to loop the tape like this so it sticks to the bat and the ceiling. You’ll need about two pieces per bat” You stated while handing him a large pile of black glittery foam cut outs, that he looked at like they were the strangest thing he had ever seen. 

To set the mood you put on a playlist full of classic Halloween songs mixed with the Phantom of the Opera soundtrack before going around and placing the rest of the decorations around the room. When you had both finished you grabbed some candy corn you had found last time you went grocery shopping on the coffee table. “It’s the only Halloween candy I won’t eat in a day but will slowly munch on” You explained as Guy sat beside you and inspected the little multicolored triangles. 

He ate one making a face of intrigue and slight disgust. “It’s very sweet.” He mumbled. 

“A lot of people think they’re disgusting. I like them but only in small doses. Which is why it’s the only candy I can have in the house.” 

“They’re all yours, darling.”

“Understandable. So I was thinking we could watch some Halloween things! Just to get you familiar with the holiday! Then once we hit October we could do a Halloween movie a day!”

Guy simply nodded at you. “You’re just going along with whatever I say aren’t you?” You questioned. 

Replying with a guilty smirk he said, “You just seemed so excited about it. And it is not as if I know enough about Halloween to question it much. I trust your decisions. I will follow your lead.” 

An excited and slightly devious smile stretched across your face, clearly striking some fear into Guy. “Wonderful. In that case we’ll go with the Simpson’s specials, horror movies, and Harry Potter until October then switch to more official Halloween movies.” You looked at Guy out of the corner of your eye you could see a slight note of dread in his eyes, but it vanished quickly as he pulled you into his side.


	2. Pumpkin Patching

On an early Sunday morning over a week before Halloween you awoke early in the morning, or more accurately early for a weekend. Guy was lying in bed beside you still fast asleep. You rolled over pressing yourself snuggly against him and kissing his jawline in hopes of waking him up. Slowly he started to grumble and shift beneath you before cracking his eyes open and smiling down at you. 

“Pumpkin patch day!” You said in a sing -song voice, smiling up at him. 

He turned looking at the clock beside the bed and looking back down at you. “It’s 8:45 in the morning.”

“It’s better in the morning because it’s emptier.”

“Fine.” He groaned, dramatically flopping his head back into the pillow. 

You rolled out of bed missing his warmth, “Come on, up. And wear something that can get dirty. The pumpkins are usually mud covered.”

An hour and a half later the two of you were arriving at the pumpkin patch. This was one of the few new public places that you had seen Guy look semi comfortable. A farm was a farm afterall, whether in the twenty-first century or the twelfth. You led him over to the shop to grab some warm apple cider before heading over to the corn maze. 

As you walked towards the maze Guy asked, “I thought we were here for pumpkins?”

“We are. But pumpkin patching is more than just grabbing pumpkins and leaving. It’s a whole day activity. There’s the corn maze which we’re doing now, the hayride, then we get the pumpkins.”

“You want me to do a maze?” Guy sounded highly skeptical. 

“I promise you only have to do it this year, because it’s your first Halloween. I don’t really like corn mazes either but it’s important to me that you get to experience all the Halloween things. Just be glad I’m not making you go into a haunted house, I think you’re too...jumpy isn’t the right word...alert and ready to kill for those.”

“You can’t kill a ghost.”

“When someone says haunted house in relation to a Halloween activity they don’t usually mean an actual haunted place, although sometimes they put haunted houses inside real haunted places. But it’s actually a building thing filled with actors trying to scare you, and it’s usually jump scares or actors running at you with fake chainsaws type of a thing. They’re not fun in my opinion.”

“People pay to go to that?”

“Yep. This corn maze is actually a ‘haunted’ one at night. That’s another reason we’re going during the day. I don’t need to be lost, in the dark, and constantly jumping. Besides I didn’t think you’d find that enjoyable at all.”

“Most definitely not. I don’t believe this will be too terrible.”

“Especially since they gave us an overhead view of the maze.” You joke holding up the little map they gave you at the ticket stand.

“They give you the answer to the maze?”

“It’s optional. We can try not to use it. But I’d prefer to have it just in case.”

Guy shook his head lightly laughing at you and taking the map from your hand and putting it in his pocket. “No cheating. This is supposed to be a game. We’ll figure it out.” Then he took your hand and led you through the maze.

He was by far the fastest person you had ever been in a maze with. Partially because he used his long legs to speed walk the entire time, holding your hand and dragging you behind him. In what seemed to you like record time you were emerging from the exit to the maze. “That wasn’t too bad.” Guy smuggly stated. 

“Because you sprinted it!” 

“Is it not the point to get out of the maze as quickly as possible? And I did not sprint.”

“Damn near it, and time doesn’t really matter with corn mazes. As long as you’re out by nightfall it’s fine. It’s a leisurely interactive puzzle.” 

Guy raised his eyebrow at you scoffing slightly. He clearly took games very seriously even if there was no one to compete against. “Very well. What did you want to do next?”

“More cider, then hayride. You just sit down and get pulled around by that tractor so it’ll get pretty cold.” 

“You’ll have me.” Guy quietly said into your ear wrapping an arm around your waist. 

“I know. But as you know I’m always cold. Between you and the cider I’ll probably barely be comfortable.” 

Guy chucked, “Do you want my jacket? I’m not cold.”

“Of course not, after all that speed walking. But no, I need you to stay extra toasty so you can give all your heat to me.” You smile up at him. 

“I don’t understand how you are always so cold...and why you didn’t bring gloves.” He teased after you got your cider which you held closely to your chest and tightly wrapped your fingers around. 

“I’ve been asking myself that question since I was a small child, as for gloves...I forgot”

The hayride was a large covered trailer with hay bales surrounding the entire border of the trailer. You picked a spot in the back corner allowing Guy to have the best view. You snuggled tightly into Guy’s side and partially into his jacket as the tractor pulled the group around the pumpkin patch, corn maze, and part of the Christmas tree farm, probably advertising for the upcoming holiday. Guy looked around curiously the entire time watching the families and inspecting the farm as the whole. Occasionally he would look at you and smile squeezing your waist a little tighter for a moment before returning to looking around. 

As you climbed out of the hayride trailer you said, “You seemed to enjoy that.”

“I enjoy anything spent close to you.” He replied, pulling you close to his side. 

“When I first met you I never would have taken you for such a romantic.” You giggled. 

“Back then I wasn’t. You know that. It is entirely my love for you that has made me this way.” He tilted your chin up looking deeply into your eyes as he said these words before leaning in for a deep kiss.

You broke away slightly dazed and giggling. “Sir, be careful with those kisses. There are children around. You know what they do to me.” 

A smug smirk spread across Guy’s face. “Shall we quickly get our pumpkins and return home then?”

“There is nothing fast about pumpkin picking, but I like your idea. Ooo! But we need to take a picture from your first trip to the pumpkin patch!”

Guy groaned at you. “Fine.” As you held up your phone to take a selfie, which Guy obligingly smiled for.


	3. Pumpkin Carving

The next day after a late breakfast you pulled Guy into the kitchen for pumpkin carving. The pumpkin that each of you had chosen was sitting out on the counter. Yours was a perfectly round medium sized pumpkin, Guy’s was roughly the same width as yours but nearly twice as tall. 

“Did you ever carve any vegetable, like a turnip by chance?” You asked, attempting to gather if he had any experience. 

“No.” 

“Okay then. Well I’ll help you first then start on mine. I've been doing this nearly every year for as long as I can remember. So basically take this knife and cut a circle around the stem.” You hand him the knife and he places it nearly right next to the stem. “No, not that close, like two inches away. The hole needs to be big enough for you to scoop out the seeds and stuff. And make sure you stab all the way through the shell. “

As he did this you grabbed your phone holding it up attempting to hide your mischievous smile. You had a feeling he would make a hilarious face when he stuck his hand inside the slimy pumpkin. 

“Okay now pull off the top.” You guided. 

Guy looked over noticing your phone pointing at him. “What are you doing?”

“Taking pictures. It’s nice to have some memories from your first Halloween. Actually this is a video.” You giggled. 

Guy rolled his eyes at you before pulling the top of the pumpkin off. He looked at it’s stringy and slimy inside with disgust. “Now what.”

“Reach your hand in a scoop all the guck out.” You sang back mischievously smiling at him. He narrowed his eyes at you before plunging his hand into the pumpkin. His nose and eyes wrinkling up in disgust as you giggled. After about three handfuls you added, “You can use the big spoon for that if you’d rather.”

“You’re only telling me this now?!”

“The slimy insides are part of the experience.”

“Oh you mean these insides?” He teased, before tossing the goop at you. It splatters across your face and shoulder.

“Guy!” You gasped. When you open your eyes you see Guy silently laughing at you. You had never seen him laugh so hard before, so you couldn’t be mad. You smiled back at him, happy to see him so happy and put down your phone so it couldn’t get any grosser. “Please just don’t throw more. It’s hard to clean up.”

“I can agree to that...maybe.” He smirked. 

There was no more pumpkin throwing after that. Instead Guy would occasionally take to smearing pumpkin on you. Which you of course retaliate in kind the moment your pumpkin was open. By the end of the pumpkin carving you were both covered in pumpkin goop and took a long shower together to clean up. Once you were done you placed the jack-o-lanterns outside your door. Guy had chosen a traditional jack-o-lantern face design, yours was a cat.


	4. Halloween Night

It was finally Halloween night. You had picked out costumes for the two of you along with a list of movies to watch, two large bowls of candy (one for you and one for the trick-or-treaters), plus all the ingredients to a halloween inspired mixed drink you found online. You had a feeling it was going to be a good night. 

When Guy got out of his daily after work shower you shoved his costume into his arms. “You’re going to be a vampire.” You stated. 

Guy raised his eyebrows at you and inspected the costume. It consisted of an especially flouncy black shirt with ruffles, a shiny cape with a very pronounced collar that was black on the outside and red on the inside, along with a pair of fangs that glued onto his normal canine teeth. “I really have to wear this?” He asked before looking over the outfit again. “Where are the pants? Unless you don’t want me to wear pants?” He smirked. 

“Guy, you will be dealing with trick-or-treaters!”

“Fine, I’ll wear pants. But I don’t see any in this bag.”

“I thought your leather ones you showed up in would work? If you don’t want to, I think any black pants will be fine.”

“I’ll dig out my leather ones.” He quickly said. “More comfortable than jeans.”

“Still don’t understand how those could be more comfortable but to each their own I guess.” You say turning to go put on your own costume. 

You were also dressing up as a vampire. Your costume consisted of a long velvet all black cloak, a knee length deep red velvet slip dress, opaque black tights, and some very dark red lipstick. Once you were finished putting on your costume and headed to the kitchen where Guy was he could not take his eyes off of you. “You’ve seen me in stuff like this before Guy. Except for the cloak.” You teased. 

“Yes, but then you weren’t matching me as a vampire bride.And if memory serves I could not take my eyes off of you then either.” He lowly spoke into your ear, in a voice he knew drove you crazy while snaking an arm around your waist. 

You turned to him looping your arms around his neck. “I don’t remember saying anything about being a vampire BRIDE, unless you’re trying to tell me something?”

“I-Well in the Dracula book you had me read-”

“That you insisted on reading after finding out it was my favorite book, but continue.” You interrupted, correcting him. 

Guy smirked down at the floor before looking back up at you. “Yes, well, either way. In the book the only woman vampires were referred to as his brides… Besides you said I couldn’t get married here.” The last sentence was spoken so quietly it was hard to make out the words, as he looked away from you, looking rather dejected. 

“Legally no… But,” His head perked up and he looked at you confused. “You could still technically hold the ceremony… and whoever you chose to marry, could change their last name to Gisborne. Legally that person would still be single but you can change your legal last name to pretty much anything you want for nearly any reason you want.” You informed Guy. 

“You would be the only person I would want to marry… Do, do you want to, then?” He whispered, he looked very awkward and unsure as he spoke about the marriage topic. It was another one of those times you were curious about his past, but respected that he wanted to leave it behind. 

“Marry you?” His eyes looked nervous and pleading as he slowly nodded his head. You nodded back. “Yes.” You whispered smiling at him. 

“Really?!”

“Yeah!” You whisper yelled and giggled back frantically nodding your head. 

Guy’s face lit up as you had never seen it before. You didn’t think it would be possible for someone to look happier than Guy did right now. He suddenly hugged you so tightly your feet were lifted from the ground as he spun you in a circle around your kitchen, kissing you. 

Nearly the exact moment your feet were back on the ground the doorbell rang. “Oh! First trick-or-treater! We’ll celebrate more later!” You pecked him on the lips before pulling out of his arms and heading for the door. “The drink recipe is on the sticky note. Finish making them.” You called. 

You quickly checked your makeup in the mirror beside your door ensuring your lipstick wasn’t smudged before throwing open your door to a mother dressed as a spider web holding a very small toddler dressed as a spider. “Hi! Amy!” She lived right at the base of the stairs in your building so you saw her often. “You two are my first trick-or-treaters of the night. Take a hand full for both of you.” Then you looked at the small child. “Or mostly for you and your husband” You joked. 

After they left Guy came into the room holding your two drinks. He handed you yours and you took a sip. “Thank you...fiance.” You teased. Guy beamed at you all over again. 

“What are we doing now?” He asked. 

“Drinking and watching kids Halloween movies between trick-or-treaters.” 

“Very well then. After you.” He gestured toward the couch. 

You had three more drinks and had just finished Hocus Pocus (a movie Guy did not enjoy, the witches were just too similar to the ones he’d been taught to fear his whole life, even if it was a children’s movie). At this point you were thoroughly buzzed. One more drink and you would be drunk. Guy had drank the same amount that you had but since he had a much higher tolerance was only lightly buzzed, which only made him extra cuddly. Or maybe that was the new engagement. 

At this point in the night most of the kids in your building had left to go trick-or-treat in another neighborhood but the doorbell did occasionally ring for them. You were about to make yourself another drink when the doorbell rang again. “Do you wanna do this one?” You asked Guy. 

He opened his mouth then closed it before responding “sure.” While he was quickly adapting to the modern era he still sometimes got a bit nervous with new things, especially when those new things involved talking to people. You stood up and walked with him, stopping at the archway leading into the living room watching him go to the door. 

At the door stood a boy of about eight. You recognized the costume almost immediately and bit your lip and covered your mouth to keep from laughing to keep from laughing. The child was wearing a small green hat that was pointed in the front with a feather in it and had a small fake bow and arrow thrown over his shoulder and back. 

Guy leaned down holding out the bowl of candy towards the boy and asked, “What are you dressed up as?” 

“I’m Robin Hood!” The boy proudly announced. Guy stared at the child with an expression somewhere between emotionlessness, fury, and humor. The boy and his dad clearly did not notice his expression as they happily thanked him and walked away. 

At this point you could not contain your laughter anymore and double over loudly laughing at what you had just witnessed. Guy’s exasperated glare at you helped nothing, it actually made you laugh harder. At this point you were hysterically laughing sliding down to the floor with tears streaming out of your eyes. 

“It’s not that funny, (y/n)” Guy said, sounding very done with life. ”

Between your bouts of laughter you managed to speak. “Yes it is! You looked like you were about to beat up an eight year old!”

“I would never do that to him! Only lecture him on why he is incorrect to see that outlaw as a hero.”

“HA! Sure ya were.” Your laughing was starting to die down now much to Guy’s relief as he offered you a hand to help you up off the ground. 

“Shall we return to the couch?”

You nodded. “That’ll probably be our last trick-or-treater too. Good memory for you to end the night with.” You teased. 

“Oh, that is not how I plan on ending the night I got engaged, darling.” He purred into your ear.


End file.
